


I'm Gonna Love You Through It

by DrPepperAndNutella



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPepperAndNutella/pseuds/DrPepperAndNutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This better be good Link. It's 12:42 and I like to be asleep at that time."</p>
<p>"Rhett." Fuck, his voice is shaking. "Rhett, I don't know what's happening. I'm scared and I can't sleep and," he loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Love You Through It

It's 12:36 AM and Link is wide awake. He's also crying. He doesn't know why, but he's crying. He's tried going to sleep for the past 3 hours now but he can't. He's also been crying for the past hour. He's so annoyed, frustrated, but most of all, he's scared. He's terrified. Of what, he doesn't know, but he's so scared and he's shaking. His mind is racing, his heart is beating out of his chest, and time is almost at a standstill.  
  
He gets out of his bed, and walks downstairs to the kitchen. He takes off his glasses and calms down a bit, before grabbing his phone, and dialing Rhett.  
  
After a few rings, Rhett picks up and answers in his sleep graveled voice. "This better be good Link. It's 12:42 and I like to be asleep at that time."  
  
"Rhett." Fuck, his voice is shaking. "Rhett, I don't know what's happening. I'm scared and I can't sleep and," he loses it. The tears come and the sobs take over his speech. "I'm so scared and I don't know what's wrong. I've been crying for an hour and I've just been losing it." He gives up and sits on the floor, holding the phone to his ear and just letting the fear overtake him. He's crying outright and he can hear noise on the other end of the line.  
  
"Link, brother, listen to me. Everything is going to be ok. I'm putting on some clothes and I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Want me to stay on the line with you?" Rhett takes his choked sob as a response. "Ok. I'm right here buddy. Now tell me, what did you do today that could've caused you to feel this way." Rhett grabs his keys and practically runs to the car, almost forgetting to lock the door to his house.  
  
"I don't know! I was fine all day, and then I try to sleep and I just start losing it." Link is still sitting the floor, his back leaning against the fridge. "I can't stop crying and I just feel so scared. Rhett, why am I so scared?!" He practically yells while he starts sobbing again.  
  
"Just hold on Link. I'm almost there. Tell me about something else, tell me about that day we went surfing last week. Do you remember? How nice the day was, tell me about that."  
  
Link was still sobbing, but answered anyway. "It was sunny and the waves were perfect. We were at our own spot and there were was no one there. Just us."  
  
"That's right Link. You and me against the world. Blood brothers. What else happened that day?"  
  
"Your hair looked funny. You hadn't cut it in so long and when we got out of the water it looked silly."  
  
"Yeah. You practically cut it yourself, like you used to do in college. What else? Your eyes remember? What did I say about your eyes?"  
  
Link continued crying. "You said the ocean looked beautiful and that it reminded you of my eyes whenever I see something exciting."  
  
"Exactly. You were so happy that day. It's one of the best days of my life. We had so much fun and we laughed and joked and just took a day to ourselves. It was so much fun. What else do you remember from that day?"  
  
Link sniffled. "On our way back, we stopped by my favorite burger place, and you ordered for me. The lady at the counter thought we were together and gave us free fries."  
  
"And we pretended to be because I really wanted more fries." Rhett drove up the driveway and got out of his car. He walked to the door and used his own key to get into the house. "Link, where are you? I'm here." Rhett heard a phone clatter to the floor and footsteps running towards him, before Link practically tackled him to the floor. He held on tightly as Link sobbed into his chest. "Shhh shhhh shhh shh. It's ok Link. I'm right here brother. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Link cried and cried as he gripped tightly to Rhett's shirt. "Rhett, I'm so scared. Why do I feel this way? Why can't I just normal? Why do these things happened to me?"  
  
Rhett rubbed up and down his friend's back, trying to offer as much comfort as he could. "Come on. We're going into the kitchen and gonna make you some chamomile tea." Rhett softly ran his hands through Link's hair and walked them over to the kitchen as best he could. "I'm gonna let go for a bit ok? Just sit down on a barstool and keep talking to me. I'm not going anywhere." Rhett grabbed the tea bags from a nearby cabinet and started heating up some water. "Keeping telling me about our surf day."  
  
It took everything in Link to not reach over and just squeeze Rhett's hand for comfort. "A-after we got back home, you said you wanted to sleep over. Like we used to when we were kids. T-then you snored so loud you woke yourself up." Link crossed his arms and shivered as if he was cold, but he was almost dripping in sweat.  
  
"Yeah. That was so funny, you laughed for 20 minutes and we couldn't get back to sleep so we just talked all night. And in the morning I made you waffles. You ate 4. Do you remember how many I ate?"  
  
Link gave a small smile. "10."  
  
"10 brother! I ate so many that my stomach hurt and you had to rub my belly! I even kicked my foot like a dog." Rhett grabbed a mug and prepared the soothing tea. "Ok, here you go buddy. I added sugar in there so it'll be sweeter for you."  
  
Link took the mug and slowly sipped it. "Thank you Rhett." He sniffled a bit before his friend offered him a napkin. He blew his nose and leaned towards Rhett. "You didn't have to drive down here."  
  
"I wanted too. You don't have to go through this alone. I hate seeing you like this." Rhett grabbed Link's hand. "You're still shaking. Do you know what happened?"  
  
He shook his head. "It just, it kinda hit me like a wall. One minute I'm totally ok and the next..." He gave a shaky sigh and continued drinking his tea. "It's been a while since something like this has happened."  
  
"2 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days. And last time it was because we were at a concert and there just too many people being too loud. You told me it was kind of like, sensory overload."  
  
"...you remember all of that?" Link carefully took another sip of his tea while his other hand was still squeezing the life out of Rhett's. "How?"  
  
" It's just something that I know. I don't like seeing you suffer." Rhett squeezed back. "And the one before that, was because I got cut while at work and I started bleeding."  
  
Link shuddered at the thought of that day. It seemed as if Rhett could not stop bleeding, and that just caused this sense of panic that would later result in a full blown panic attack.  
  
Link has been having these weird panic attacks and anxiety attacks for a while now, but still hasn't been to the doctor. He feels as if they're not so bad, but Rhett knows that he's putting on a brave front.  
  
"You want more tea?" Link shook his head. "Alright, let's go to bed, and this time we'll actually sleep." Rhett helped his friend up and wrapped an arm around him. "We're gonna go up the stairs and to the bedroom."  
  
Link looked at the mug on the counter. "B-but what the mug and the dishes-"  
  
"I'll take care of it tomorrow. No need to worry, now come on." Rhett helped Link upstairs in into bed. He laid down next to him and smiled as he felt Link cuddle up to him. "It's ok man. Get in here." Rhett pulled up the blankets and made sure that Link was fully covered except for his face. "I know you're gonna hate me for saying this, but you're going to the doctor tomorrow."  
  
Link tensed up. "You're not going with me?"  
  
"I never said that. I'll be there for you. Even if it's just in the waiting room. But I know that they'll let me in. Now come on. I need you to take a few deep breaths for me."  
  
Link adjusted himself, tears still flowing and sniffles audible.  
  
"You know how to do this. 5 seconds in, 3 seconds out." He felt Link nod. "Alright. Ready? In. 1-2-3-4-5. And out. 1-2-3. Good job. Again. 1-2-3-4-5. Out-2-3."  
  
They repeated this for a while and Rhett felt Link loosen up and just melt into the bed. "I'm not gonna leave. I'll be here when you wake up ok?" Link snuggled into Rhett's chest and took a deep breath. "Can I play with your hair?"  
  
Link nodded. At these moments, Rhett always asked before he did anything that could scare or startle Link in his delicate state. Rhett softly ran his hands through Link's hair, and hummed softly.  
  
Link was drifting off to sleep, and before he succumbed, he heard,  
  
"I love you brother. You'll get through this."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday while I was in the middle of an anxiety attack, so a lot of what Link was feeling, I was feeling too. Not too sure what happened, but I feel as if Link may have experience with something like this.
> 
> Also, Rhett is helping Link deal with this, the way I like to deal with anxiety attacks. A lot of comfort and plenty of distractions. Rhett and Link have such a good friendship, that I feel as if Rhett would go to the ends of the world to help his friend.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and comments and kudos make me happy!(:


End file.
